


Hospitalize

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: The call was familiar. As were the halls of the hospital and the nurses moving from patient to patient. They brought here there far too often.





	Hospitalize

It broke her heart to see them like that, but she refused to show it. She stood outside the hospital room and took two deep breaths. One for courage. One for luck. Then slowly opened the door.

On the other side Aranea leaned back against a stack of pillows. White bandages wrapped around her torso, arms, neck, and shoulder. On her otherside Prompto was sitting up watching public cable. His face split into a grin and he sat up straighter despite the broken shoulder.

“Cin!” he almost yelled. This shook Aranea awake and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey ya’ll.” She set the basket of food and entertainment on Aranea’s rolling tray. “How ya feelin’?”

“Better now that they’ve stopped the internal bleeding.” He joked. Aranea barked out a laugh.

Try tried to smile. People dealt with pain differently and this wasn’t the first time that they’ve gotten close to death only to bounce back with biting sarcasm.

“What’d you bring?” Aranea croaked.

“Oh. Some snacks, games, your blanket.” She pulled the rainbow blanket off the top and gently draped it over Aranea’s bed.

“Thanks.”

Prompto’s face twisted into a grimace as he stubbornly reached over to grab the chocolate peanut butter cups. He had them in his hands before she could help him.

“Yay! I missed these. I missed you. I never want to leave you again Cin.”

A lovely sentiment. But they’d be out and gone again when they were needed. She ran her fingers through Prompto’s hair and tried to enjoy their presence while she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
